Passionate Vendetta
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kehilangan orang yang ia cintai membuat Naruto kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya, dan merusak banyak orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri. M for reasons. Naruto/Harem. One shot.


**Catatan**: terombang-ambing antara males update dan hiatus, mendingan bikin fic ngaco aja biar otak lancar. Terkadang butuh fic ngaco sekedar buat melicinkan ide fic yang lain, sih. Ucapan terima kasih for my dearest otouto yang telah menginspirasi selama pembuatan fic. Selamat atas kesuksesannya menembak cewek lo, ya! Terakhir, semoga kalian semua menikmati fic ini, ehehehe.

**Warning**: AU crack fic, rape, incest, vulgar words, mighty Naruto

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Passionate Vendetta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja pulang dari SMA Konohagakure saat ia menyadari bahwa pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci, dan ada orang lain di kamarnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan sempat tersandung oleh keset yang teronggok di depan pintunya, pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk kamar. Naruto berharap yang berada di dalam sana tiada lain dan tiada bukan ibundanya tersayang, akan tetapi yang dilihatnya malah tiga sosok yang berbeda. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah sosok yang paling ia segani, sekaligus benci.

Jangan salah, ia membenci mereka bertiga, semua tanpa kecuali.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" pria dengan pakaian resmi berwarna gelap itu menyapanya dengan tenang, seolah keberadaannya di apartemen Naruto adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak asing. "Sudah lama aku menunggu, nak."

Kening Naruto berkedut kencang.

"Kau tentu sudah kenal dengan Sasuke, bukan? Dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, dan katanya kalian—"

"Apa maksud kedatangan kalian bertiga kemari?!" Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya dengan penuh kebencian. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras seakan mau pecah. "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan pergi dari sini!"

"Ayah ingin mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama di rumah, Naruto-kun." Itachi Uchiha dengan sabar berkata, maju selangkah mendekati Naruto. "Seharusnya setelah pernikahan ibumu dengan ayah kami minggu lalu, kami ingin sekali mengajakmu, tapi kau sulit sekali ditemui."

Tentu saja sulit, karena dia memang menghindari mereka. Persetan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kalian pikir aku sudi satu keluarga dengan kalian?!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya Itachi dan Fugaku yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut. Mereka tentu saja tidak mengharapkan reaksi sekeras itu darinya. Selama ini Naruto selalu menunjukkan sikapnya yang baik dan suka menolong terhadap siapapun, dan juga berprestasi di sekolah.

"Kalau kalian datang hanya untuk memintaku pindah, lebih baik cepat keluar saja dari sini. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama kalian."

Sasuke Ichiha maju mendekati Naruto tanpa ragu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "suka atau tidak, sekarang kita satu keluarga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Hinata Hyuuga masuk ke apartemen sore itu, mengikuti langkah Naruto di depannya. Rasanya agak aneh baginya, mengerjakan tugas sekolah berdua saja di kamar pemuda yang sudah lama sekali ia sukai itu, namun ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena Naruto mengajaknya.

"Hinata, maaf kalau agak berantakan." Naruto membuka kunci apartemen yang baru saja ia ganti kemarin. Aroma khas ramen dan bau tubuh Naruto menyeruak masuk ke hidung Hinata. Segera dinyalakannya lampu kamar, lalu ia menyalakan AC. "Mau minum apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat berada di kamar Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memerah dengan sukses.

"Bagaimana kalau minum teh? Kemarin aku baru saja dapat kiriman dari temanku di Sunagakure." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dengan cekatan dia membuat dua cangkir teh berwarna merah kental. "Memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi rasanya benar-benar enak."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Apa kau mau menolongku, Hinata?" Naruto melirik Hinata dari cangkir teh yang tengah diminumnya. Ia sadar sedari tadi Hinata hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikiranku benar-benar pusing."

"Ka-katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata membalas dengan malu-malu. Senang sekali bisa membantu Naruto, mungkin saja kelak pemuda itu mempertimbangkannya sebagai istri. Yah, siapa yang tahu?

"Aku senang bisa—"

Hinata membelalak kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya, lantas membaringkannya ke atas lantai. Wajah gadis itu memucat, dan jantungnya berdebar luar biasa keras. "Apa yang kau—"

"Tutup saja kedua matamu," bisik Naruto dengan lembut. Hinata patuh, dan menutup kedua matanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi hati dan tubuhnya ingin berdekatan dengan Naruto. Naruto kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih pelan, dan sangat hati-hati. "Buka mulutmu, Hinata…"

Hinata dapat merasakan lidah Naruto yang bermain-main di dalam mulutnya, mengulum lidahnya dan memberikan sensasi yang sangat aneh. Ia tak tahan dengan ciuman semacam itu.

BUKKK

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Naruto semakin mendekati Hinata. "Kau yang bilang mau membantuku, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "ta-tapi bukan yang seperti ini, aku tidak pernah…"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi hanya omong kosong?" Naruto membelai pipi Hinata yang semakin memerah. Tanpa buang-buang waktu dipeluknya gadis itu. "Aku tidak butuh apapun, selain dirimu."

* * *

_**Sasuke Ichiha maju mendekati Naruto tanpa ragu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "suka atau tidak, sekarang kita satu keluarga."**_

* * *

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Naruto menjilat tengkuknya yang putih itu, sementara kedua tangan yang kuat dan tegap itu mulai membuka kancing seragamnya tanpa ragu. Hinata nyaris berteriak saat Naruto mulai membelai tubuhnya yang kini hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Setiap belaian Naruto terasa sangat panas di kulitnya, menyebarkan sejuta kehangatan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan oleh sekedar kata-kata.

Naruto menyadari wajah pucat Hinata, tapi itu tidak mengubah keinginannya untuk memiliki gadis itu. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka bra gadis bermata biru keabu-abuan itu, dan menangkup kedua payudara Hinata yang besar dengan sangat bernafsu. Tubuh Hinata sangat indah, dengan lekuk-lekuk feminin yang sangat menggairahkan. Disusurinya pinggang Hinata dengan jemarinya, dan dikecupnya tanpa henti.

Hinata mendesah, dan desahannya semakin keras kala jemari Naruto mulai bermain di antara celah kaki gadis itu. Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto membuka celananya, dan menempatkan Hinata di bawah tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hinata sekali lagi, seakan mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa Hinata akan menjadi miliknya.

"Naruto-kun…"

Perlahan Naruto memeluk Hinata dan menyatukan tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang Sasuke akan bertemu dengan kita di sini?" Sakura Haruno menatap kamar Naruto dengan sedikit curiga. Tadi siang Naruto baru saja mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Sasuke setuju untuk mengerjakan eksperimen biologi mereka di apartemen Naruto bersama-sama. Kemarin ia tidak masuk sekolah, sehingga kurang tahu detil pembagian tugas biologi secara lebih lanjut.

Memang agak sedikit mencurigakan, tapi Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal tidak pernah berbohong. Dan lagi, ia mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke akan datang? Bukannya kau bukan temannya lagi?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Samar-samar tercium wangi harum yang telah dikenalnya dari kamar itu. _Apa Naruto sering mengajak perempuan ke kamarnya?_

"Sejak semester kedua kemarin kalian terus bertengkar, 'kan?"

"Sekarang kami sudah menjadi keluarga."

"Yang benar?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Kalau menyangkut Sasuke karakternya langsung berubah drastis, seperti mentega mencair di atas penggorengan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu. Ia menaikkan suhu AC kamarnya, "keluarganya telah merebut seseorang yang paling berharga dariku, dan bayarannya harus setimpal."

"Bayaran? Bayaran apa yang kau maksud?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Otaknya perlahan-lahan mencerna apa yang tengah dikatakan oleh Naruto. Mendadak tubuhnya merinding, merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada otak sahabatnya itu. "Naruto, lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku belum mengatakan kedatanganku ke sini kepada orang rumah…"

KLIKKK

"Kalau gelap tentu lebih menyenangkan, bukan?" Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Aku sudah lama menanti kesempatan ini, Sakura."

Sakura menahan napas karena terkejut. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. "Lepaskan aku, atau kau akan merasakan sendiri akibat perbuatanmu, Naru—"

"Atau apa?" Naruto menutup mulut Sakura dengan sebelah lengannya. "Kau mau menghajarku dengan tenagamu yang luar biasa itu? Atau kau mau memanggil orang yang tidak pernah memedulikanmu ke sini?"

"Mppph!" Sakura berontak, menggigit tangan Naruto sekencang mungkin, tapi pemuda itu tetap acuh. Semua tenaganya seakan tersedot habis. _Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sekuat ini? _"Mpphhh!"

"Apa dia pernah menikmati tubuhmu?" Naruto tersenyum datar sambil terus melucuti seragam Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berusaha menendangnya, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menindih kedua kaki Sakura yang ramping. "Apa kau pernah memberikannya kepuasan seperti yang kini tengah kita nikmati?"

* * *

_**Sasuke Ichiha maju mendekati Naruto tanpa ragu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "suka atau tidak, sekarang kita satu keluarga."**_

* * *

Sakura mengerang keras ketika Naruto meraba payudaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "Kau takut? Aku bahkan belum mulai sama sekali…"

Dengan gerakan yang ahli, Naruto menjilati setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura, dan menelan tiap tetes keringat gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu. "Kalau Sasuke yang melakukan _ini_ pasti kau menangis kegirangan, bukannya gemetaran begini." Naruto mengejek Sakura, dan memagut bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Hiks…" Sakura menangis pelan saat Naruto mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya berguncang sangat keras, menyakitkan sekali. Harga diri maupun keberaniannya seakan pupus seketika, dan ia tidak berani melihat ke belakang.

Atau melihat apapun.

"Menangislah sepuasmu…" bisik Naruto parau di sampingnya, sambil terus bergerak dalam tubuh Sakura. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ia mengambil keperawanan Sakura, gadis yang sekian lama mencintai saudara tiri tersayangnya, Sasuke Uchiha. "Menangislah sepuasmu, sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak semester lalu nilaimu menurun terus, Naruto. Memang kau mendapat beasiswa penuh karena prestasimu yang sangat bagus di bidang olahraga, tapi bukan berarti kau terbebas dari seluruh pelajaran." Wali Kelas Naruto, Mitarashi Anko menasihati muridnya satu itu. Ia terpaksa harus memanggil dan memperingati Naruto demi kebaikan pemuda itu sendiri. "Harusnya kau paham bahwa seluruh nilai mata pelajaranmu harus memenuhi standar minimum nilai kelas. Apa aku harus meminta Gaara untuk—"

"Sejak kapan ibu menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi?" Naruto bertanya sekenanya. "Itachi jauh lebih muda daripada ibu, 'kan?"

Raut wajah Anko seketika menjadi pucat. "Naruto, tolong jangan bicara sembarangan, siapa yang seenaknya menyebarkan gosip sembarangan seperti—"

"Ibu bilang kabar itu hanya gosip? Bagaimana jika Pak Kakashi mendengar hal ini?" sambil tertawa pongah Naruto mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Anko, "jangan khawatir, ini hanya di antara berdua, hahahaha…"

Suara tawa Naruto menggema di seluruh kelas yang kosong itu, membuat perasaan Anko menjadi sangat tidak enak. "Naruto, lebih baik kita memfokuskan nilai mata pelajaranmu, bukannya—"

"Ajari aku sepulang sekolah, privat di apartemenku, bisa 'kan?" potong Naruto dengan cepat. "Jangan khawatir begitu, bukan setiap hari, hanya jika aku memanggilmu, _Anko-chan_…"

Anko seperti terperangkap dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Tapi tentu saja, bukan Anko namanya jika takluk pada gertakan pemuda labil seusia Naruto. "Jika kau pikir aku takut, kau salah besar, Naruto. Kau takkan bisa menggertakku dengan cara seperti ini."

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto meraih wajah Anko dan mencuri ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Anko berusaha menampar Naruto, tapi pemuda itu bergerak jauh lebih cepat dari dugaannya. "Naruto!"

Pemuda yang diteriaki itu tersenyum sinis, lalu menjilat bibirnya perlahan. "Wanita yang berpengalaman rasanya jauh lebih enak rupanya, apalagi yang sering mengobral tubuh sepertimu, _Anko-chan_."

* * *

_**Sasuke Ichiha maju mendekati Naruto tanpa ragu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "suka atau tidak, sekarang kita satu keluarga."**_

* * *

"Na-naruto, lebih dalam lagi…" Anko mendesah sambil menutup matanya. Di hadapannya Naruto tersenyum puas, sepenuhnya menguasai permainan mereka. Tidak sulit juga menundukkan kekasih gelap Itachi yang satu itu, apalagi dengan sifat gila seksnya. "Begitu, ahh~!"

Naruto menarik kepala Anko ke arahnya, mengarahkannya ke bawah. "Giliranmu, kini puaskan aku!"

Wanita seksi itu mengangguk pelan dan mulai melancarkan aksi _blowjob_ kesukaan Naruto. Pemuda itu menahan napasnya dengan susah payah saat lidah Anko menari-nari dengan lincah, memanjakan dirinya. Mendadak ia teringat seseorang, bayangan yang kerap menghantuinya, dan memanjakannya.

Dengan ini, ia nyaris mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tinggal sedikit lagi. _Ya, sedikit lagi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu, kau telah menghianatiku! Kau brengsek!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya ke tembok, menghantamnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Brengsek!"

Wanita berambut merah itu memeluknya, berusaha menahan tindakan anaknya yang sudah di luar batas.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi dengan berbuat begini, Naruto…"

"Memang apa pedulimu, hah? Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku demi pria tua busuk itu! Kau pikir aku belum bisa menghidupimu? Kau pikir aku masih bocah kecil yang harus kau lindungi?" dengan suara berapi-api Naruto berteriak kesal."Persetan kau!"

"Kau harus mengerti, bukan mauku untuk—" Kushina Uchiha tidak jadi mengungkapkan apa yang berada di dalam benaknya. "Kumohon, tolong hentikan apa yang kini kau lakukan, Naruto. Sebenarnya kau tidak mau merusak mereka, bukan?"

Kemarin Naruto mengiriminya foto-foto telanjang para gadis maupun wanita yang ia kenal, yang kerap bertandang ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia harus menghentikan semua ini, hanya ia yang bisa.

"Oh, jadi sebenarnya kau hanya memedulikan mereka, bukan aku? Jadi kau ke sini untuk membela mereka, bukan aku?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. "Orang munafik sepertimu jenis yang paling kubenci di seluruh dunia ini."

Kushina semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Naruto, harusnya kau yang paling memahami apa yang kupikirkan…"

"Cemburu? Katakan kau _cemburu_ dan aku akan berhenti."

"Naruto, kumohon."

"KATAKAN KAU CEMBURU!"

* * *

_**Sasuke Ichiha maju mendekati Naruto tanpa ragu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berkata, "suka atau tidak, sekarang kita satu keluarga."**_

* * *

"Kita satu keluarga, dan kau anakku yang paling kucintai." Kushina menangis pilu. Naruto mulai membuka kancing gaun wanita itu dengan penuh perasaan. Seluruh perasaannya bergejolak, membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Hati kecilnya terus menentang apa yang kini ia rasakan, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya.

Tidak lagi.

"Kita satu keluarga, satu darah…"

"Sekalipun kau setan aku takkan pernah peduli." Naruto menggumam pelan sambil meraba leher Kushina dengan jemarinya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun…"

"Naruto…" Kushina mendongak dan menyambut ciuman kekasihnya itu. Kekasih tercinta yang paling ia cintai, yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala etika dan dosa. Kedua tangannya meraba dada Naruto yang bidang. "Berjanjilah, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

"Hatiku selamanya milikmu." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, lalu diciumnya leher Kushina. "Betapa aku merindukan belaianmu berminggu-minggu ini…"

"Kemarilah, cintaku…"

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, mencengkram tubuh indah yang berada di hadapannya erat-erat. Kenikmatan saat Kushina membelainya, menciumnya, dan memuaskannya sungguh tiada tara. Rasanya begitu indah, dan tidak dapat tertandingi oleh apapun, atau siapapun. Dan untuk melindungi apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini, ia akan menghabisi mereka semua. Para bajingan yang memaksa Kushina tercintanya untuk hidup jauh darinya.

Ya, ia akan membunuh keluarga sialan itu. _Lihat saja nanti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okelah, kalau sempat silahkan komentar, ya! **

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kisah satu ini, ehehehehe.**


End file.
